leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Show data
This template contains various independently retrievable data items about }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}} in the form of parameter values of a variable template of choice, in a standardized fashion. It is a member of a family of templates, those with names starting with "Data" in Catégorie:Show data modèles. Champion pages }}} * Pages: ** }}}} ** }}}}/Abilities ** }}}}/Strategy ** }}}}/Background ** }}}}/Quotes ** }}}}/Development ** }}}}/History ** }}}}/Skins ** }}}}/Trivia * Categories: ** }}}}|Champion category ** }}}} skins|Skins ** }}}} loading screens|Loading screens ** }}}} voice-overs|Voice-overs ** }}}} ability icons|Ability icons ** }}}} ability videos|Ability videos * Data subpages: ** }}}}/ }|;|0}} ** }}}}/ }|;|0}} ** }}}}/ }|;|0}} ** }}}}/ }|;|0}} ** }}}}/ }|;|0}} Parameters }}}} | colspan="2" | Name of the champion Only necessary if the value differs from }. |- | fullname | class="te-input empty" data-name="fullname" | }}} | colspan="2" | Full name |- | ms | class="te-input empty" data-name="ms" | }}} | colspan="2" | Movement speed of the champion |- | range | class="te-input empty" data-name="range" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack range of the champion |- | as_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | The shortened decimal form of base attack speed found in game |- | as_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack speed per level (do not include the % symbol) |- | as_lvl1bonus | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_lvl1bonus" | }}} | colspan="2" | |- | dam_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="dam_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base attack damage |- | dam_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="dam_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack damage per level |- | arm_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="arm_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base armor |- | arm_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="arm_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Armor per level |- | mr_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mr_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base magic resistance |- | mr_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mr_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Magic resistance per level |- | hp_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base health |- | hp_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Health per level |- | mp_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base resource bar (100 for fury, heat; 200/400 for energy) |- | mp_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resource bar per level (0 for fury, heat, or energy) |- | hp5_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp5_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base health regen per 5 seconds |- | hp5_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp5_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Health regen per 5 seconds per level |- | mp5_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base resource bar regen per 5 seconds (0 for fury or heat, 50 for energy) |- | mp5_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resource bar regen per 5 seconds per level (0 for fury, heat, or energy) |- | resource | class="te-input empty" data-name="resource" | }}} | colspan="2" | Content of secondary bar, usually a primary resource for abilities, but not vice versa. Also not a champion's resource, which refers to any resource (secondary, etc.). E.g. Mordekaiser has "shield" in resource bar, but his primary resource is "health". |- | image | class="te-input empty" data-name="image" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion square; ChampionSquare.png |- | image2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="image2" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion square 2; ChampionSquare.png |- | title | class="te-input empty" data-name="title" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion title |- | herotype | class="te-input empty" data-name="herotype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Official primary champion role as recommended by Riot |- | alttype | class="te-input empty" data-name="alttype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Alternate or complementary role |- | rangetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="rangetype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Classification of autoattack range type |- | date | class="te-input empty" data-name="date" | }}} | colspan="2" | Release date (YYYY-MM-DD) |- | patch | class="te-input empty" data-name="patch" | }}} | colspan="2" | Released with patch |- | changes | class="te-input empty" data-name="changes" | }}} | colspan="2" | Last changed with patch |- | dommage | class="te-input empty" data-name="dommage" | }}} | Official damage rating | rowspan="5" | 0-3 |- | constitution | class="te-input empty" data-name="constitution" | }}} |Official toughness rating |- |control | class="te-input empty" data-name="control" | }}} |Official control rating |- |agilité | class="te-input empty" data-name="agilité" | }}} |Official mobility rating |- |support | class="te-input empty" data-name="support" | }}} |Official utility rating |- |style | class="te-input empty" data-name="style" | }}} |Official style rating |0-100 |- |difficulté | class="te-input empty" data-name="difficulté" | }}} |Official difficulty rating |1-3 |- |adaptivetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="adaptivetype" | }}} |Adaptive damage default type |magic or physical |- |PI | class="te-input empty" data-name="be" | }}} | colspan="2" | PI cost |- |RP | class="te-input empty" data-name="rp" | }}} | colspan="2" | RP cost |- ! colspan="2" | Skill images ! colspan="2" | Use ;' to separate multiple values! |- |skill_i | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_i" | }}} | I Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_q | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_q" | }}} | Q Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_w | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_w" | }}} | W Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_e | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_e" | }}} | E Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_r | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_r" | }}} | R Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |} Throughout the family of templates, fixed names are used for the parameters. (The parameter names are kept short to reduce counts for the post expand include size and the template argument size in cases where these are applicable.) However, not necessarily all parameters have been given a value: some parameters may not be applicable, while for some other parameters the value may just have not been specified yet. The table shows all parameters, and for each the value, if specified. Derived data }|True as_base is })}}}}, rounded to 3 decimal places as })round3}}}}Attack speed }|At level 18, the attack speed is })*(1+ }/100*(18-1))}}}} class="wikitable" ! Name !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 !! 5 !! 6 !! 7 !! 8 !! 9 !! 10 !! 11 !! 12 !! 13 !! 14 !! 15 !! 16 !! 17 !! 18 - }|attack_delay= }|as_lvl= }}} } }}}} Retrieval of data items }|pst2|as_base}}, using parameter selection template Template:Pst2, gives the parameter ''as_base, etc. For retrieval of more data items it is more efficient to prepare a template for that, to be used as follows: }|''template name''|..|..|..|..}} so that this data template needs to be called only once.See the first two rows of the first table in m:Help:Array#Summary of counts for template limits. The default template is Template:Show data, producing this page. The four parameters are optional, they are passed on to the prepared template as parameters 2-5. A parameter being undefined or empty typically means the same, see below. gives the empty string and the text " }", respectively. Therefore an application checking the parameter has to check both. Checking whether a result is equal to e.g. the text " }" cannot be done directly with #ifeq in a template which itself has also a parameter with that name, because if that is defined, there would be a comparison with the value instead of the text itself. Instead, it can be checked whether the first character of the result is "{", e.g.: }|pst2|popinc}}}}| }}|120px|right}} Ce modèle contient plusieurs données sur ''' }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}}. Ces données peuvent être récupérées indépendamment sous la forme de valeurs de paramètres d'un modèle de variables dans un format standardisé. Ce modèle fait partie d'une famille de modèles, ceux avec le nom Data dans la Catégorie:Modèles de data. Paramètres }}| }}}||nom d'article ; cette valeur doit être spécifiée seulement quand elle est différente de } ; dans les applications, utilisez }}}} pour créer un lien vers l'article (comme c'est fait au haut de cette page) |- |nom_affiche|| }| }}}|| |- |comcomplet|| }| }}}||nom complet. |- |nom|| }| }}}||'legacy' utilisé dans l'ancien code de Riot. |- |vd|| }| }}}||vitesse de déplacement du champion. |- |portee|| }| }}}||portée d'attaque du champion. |- |delai_attaque|| }| }}}||utilisé dans l'ancien code de Riot. |- |va_base|| }| }}}||décimal raccourci de la vitesse d'attaque de base trouvée dans le jeu. |- |va_niv|| }| }}}||vitesse d'attaque par niveau (ne pas inclure le symbole %). |- |deg_base|| }| }}}||dégâts d'attaque de base. |- |deg_niv|| }| }}}||dégâts d'attaque par niveau. |- |arm_base|| }| }}}||armure de base. |- |arm_niv|| }| }}}||armure par niveau. |- |rm_base|| }| }}}||résistance magique de base. |- |rm_niv|| }| }}}||résistance magique par niveau. |- |pv_base|| }| }}}||PV de base (points de vie). |- |pv_niv|| }| }}}||PV par niveau. |- |pm_base|| }| }}}||barre de ressource de base (100 pour fureur, vapeur ; 200 pour énergie). |- |pm_niv|| }| }}}||barre de ressource par niveau (0 pour fureur, vapeur ou énergie). |- |pv5_base|| }| }}}||régénération des PV/5 sec de base. |- |pv5_niv|| }| }}}||régénération des PV/5 sec par niveau. |- |pm5_base|| }| }}}||régénération de base de la barre de ressource /5 sec (0 pour fureur et vapeur, 50 pour énergie). |- |pm5_niv|| }| }}}||régénération de la barre de ressource / 5 sec par niveau (0 pour fureur, vapeur ou énergie). |- |ressource|| }| }}}||ressource du champion. Pas la même valeur que le nom de la barre de ressource. Par exemple, certains champions ont "Bouclier" comme nom de barre, mais utilisent leurs PV comme ressource. |- |image|| }| }}}||portrait du champion; ChampionPortrait.png |- |titre|| }| }}}||titre du champion. |- |type1|| }| }}}||rôle principal officiel du champion, tel que décrit par Riot. |- |type2|| }| }}}||rôle secondaire officiel du champion, tel que décrit par Riot (s'il y a lieu). |- |typeportee|| }| }}}||classification de la portée .d'attaque (mêlée ou distance) |- |date|| }| }}}||date de sortie (Jour Mois Année). |- |date_liste|| }| }}}||date de sortie (AAAA-MM-JJ). |- |patch|| }| }}}||patch de sortie. |- |defense|| }| }}}||valeur officielle de défense (sur 10). |- |attaque|| }| }}}||valeur officielle d'attaque (sur 10). |- |magie|| }| }}}||valeur officielle de magie (sur 10). |- |difficulte|| }| }}}||valeur officielle de difficulté (sur 10). |- |pi|| }| }}}||prix en PI. |- |rp|| }| }}}||prix en RP. |} À travers la famille de modèles, des noms fixes sont utilisés pour tous les paramètres. Les noms des paramètres sont courts pour réduire le compte pour le Post-expand include size et le Template argument size quand ils s'appliquent. Cependant, ce ne sont pas tous les paramètres qui se voient attribuer une valeur : certains paramètres peuvent ne pas s'appliquer, tandis que d'autres n'ont tout simplement pas encore été spécifiés. Le tableau montre tous les paramètres ainsi qu'une valeur pour chaque si possible. Obsolète Les paramètres suivants sont obsolètes sur le wiki. }}| }}}|| Régénération des PV/1 sec de base. |- |pm1_base|| }| }}}|| Régénération de base de la barre de ressource/1 sec. |- |pv1_niv|| }| }}}|| Régénération des PV/1 sec par niveau. |- |pm1_niv|| }| }}}|| Régénération de la barre de ressource/1 sec par niveau. |} Riot fournit désormais les valeurs de régénération en format de "toutes les 5 secondes". Données dérivées }|La vraie valeur de va_base est })}}}}, arrondie à 3 espaces décimaux comme })round3}}}}Vitesse d'attaque }|Au niveau 18, la vitesse d'attaque est de })*(1+ }/100*(18-1))}}}} class="wikitable" ! Nom !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 !! 5 !! 6 !! 7 !! 8 !! 9 !! 10 !! 11 !! 12 !! 13 !! 14 !! 15 !! 16 !! 17 !! 18 - }|delai_attaque= }|va_niv= }}} } }}}} Récupération des données }|pst2|va_base}}, utiliser un modèle de sélection de paramètres comme Modèle:Pst2, donne le paramètre va_base, etc. Pour la récupération de plusieurs données, c'est plus efficace de préparer un modèle dédié à la tâche, utilisé comme suit : }|''nom de modèle''|..|..|..|..}} pour que ce modèle de données ne soit appelé qu'une fois.Regardez les deux premières rangées du premier tableau de m:Help:Array#Summary of counts for template limits. Le modèle par défaut est Modèle:Show data, qui produit cette page. Les quatres paramètres sont optionnels, ils sont reliés au modèle préparé en tant que paramètres 2-5. Un paramètre indéfini ou vide signifie habituellement la même chose, voir ci-dessous. dont la ligne vide et le texte " }", respectivement. Une application qui vérifie les deux doit donc être utilisée. Vérifier si un résultat est équivalent, par exemple, au paramètre avec le nom " }" ne peut pas être fait directement avec #ifeq dans un modèle qui, lui même, utilise aussi un paramètre avec ce nom, parce que la valeur est définie, la comparaison serait donc faite avec la valeur eu lieu du texte. On peut donc plutôt vérifier si le résultat est "{". Par exemple : }|pst2|popinc}}}}|{|..|..}}. Créer de nouveaux modèles de data Template:Data/preload peut être utilisé pour créer de nouveaux modèles de data. Le wikitext peut être copié pour le nouveau modèle. Pour des paramètres qui ne s'appliquent pas, la définition du paramètre peut être effacée. Pour des paramètre à remplir plus tard, la définition du paramètre (définir l'espace vide comme une valeur) peut être laissée dans le wikitext pour être remplie plus tard. N'oubliez pas le paramètre 1. Efficacité de rendement Dans ce système de modèles, chaque modèle contient plusieurs propriétés d'une seule entité, comparativement à l'autre système commun où un modèle contient qu'un seule propriété de plusieurs entités. Bien que l'autre système peut être pratique si des mises à jours pour toutes les entités sont disponibles en même temps, dans le cas de l'utilisation de données à grande échelle sur une seule page, cet autre système peut être problématique dû à son pauvre rendement. Ceci est le cas à cause du suivant : * Il y a souvent plus d'entités que de propriétés, et les comptes des pages (ou dans le cas de #switch, les moyennes des pages) sont proportionnels au nombre d'objets de données dans le modèle de données (si elles sont rangées de façon linéaire, pas dans un arbre, et pas rangées comme des paramètres sans nom). * Dans le cas de l'utilisation de données à grande échelle sur une page il y a habituellement un ou plusieurs tableaux, où une entité forme une rangée et une propriété un colonne, parce qu'il y a plus d'entités que de propriétés, et parce que de cette façon la fonction de trier permet de trier les entités selon une propriété. Dans ce système de modèle ceci permet de produire une rangée avec seulement un appel du modèle de données, ce qui fait en sorte que le compte ne peut pas grandir plus rapidement que proportionnellement selon le nombre moyen de données stocké dans chaque modèle de données, fois le nombre d'entités dans le tableau. La partie include du modèle de données d'une entité ne contient pas une longue liste des sous-entités ou leurs propriété, parce que cela rendrait cette méthode inefficace aussi. }Catégorie:Modèles de récupération de data Jusqu'ici, la documentation est automatiquement générée par Modèle:Show data. -->